Stronger
by I luv Writing67
Summary: Kagome is fed up and leaves the feudal era. When she comes back she has changed a lot...how will this effect the battle between the group and Naraku and how will her relationships with everyone evolve? Bad summary...sorry  .


**A new story! WOOT! Anyway, I know Inuyasha is an ass in this story, but he **_**HAS**_** to be…at least in the beginning! OH and another thing...there will be a time difference between the Feudal and Common era's...I know that is different from the Mango/Anime but please bear with me.**

"Inuyasha, I need to going home for finals and my mom wants be to be home for my eighteenth birthday... I will be back in a few days." I said to my hanyou friend. His back was to me, 'Damn...maybe I should have had Sango and Miroku here while i talked to him...' suddenly he turned and the look in his eyes scared me as he stalked towards me.

"No you aren't wench! We still have jewel shards to collect and Naraku to kill so, HELL NO!" he said grabbing my arm in a vice-like grip. Lately Inuyasha had been acting differently, more and more each day with the fact that Kikyo had joined Naraku and we were no closer to killing him than getting the T.V.

"Inuyasha, that hurts!" I said trying to pull my arm away from him.

"I don't care, you wench, are NOT going BACK got that bitch!" he yelled his grip getting harder for a second before he threw me into a tree.

Pain shot though my body as I smashed into it and my breath left my body. It took me half a minute before I could breath again. Standing on shaky legs I stared at him and it hurt me more than being thrown into the tree to see the blank expressions in his face and eyes.

'I can't even protect myself against my 'Friend'...pathetic.' I thought to myself wishing Inuyasha would go back to the way he was weeks before, but I knew he couldn't somehow.

"INUYASHA, HITSIAGOTS!" Sango's voice echoed around the clearing making Inuyasha jump back. "Keh, you are NOT going!" Kilala transformed and motioned to me with her head.

"Yes I am!" I said running to Kilala and jumping on her back, "Kilala, take me to the well," I said, my words coming out very fast as Kilala jumped into the air. Soon we were at the well; I had held my side the whole time.

"Thank you Kilala, now go back to Sango!" I said and noticed her concerned look, "I will be Okay Kilala, go. Actually, Will you take this to her," I said pulling out a note book then, after jotting down a few things I put it under the collar I had got her many months before.

She looked at me skeptically but then took to the sky. As soon as she was out of sight I fell to my knees as pain engulfed me.

After about five minutes of stillness I stood again and looked at the well. Sighing I walked closer to it and placed my hand on the rim. Forcing my energy into the well I blocked out all entery but my own and then I jumped.

**^.^ **A long time Later

I hugged Sōta as he begged me to stay.

"Sōta, I have been here much to long to just not go back. I have and want to Sōta. They are my family too and I cant just stay here and forget them...I will be back again Sōta...Its just I don't know when but I WILL, I have never lied to you before," I smiled down at him as he hugged me tighter

He was fourteen now and looked so different. His hair fell over one eye in an "emo style' and he wore similar close to match the hair, though his attitude never changed and he still had top grades. I was glad he found his own style 'and that he didnt wear makeup even though he wore the cloths' and it made me proud that he never let himself falter with school.

"But...your my sister, my ONLY sister...cant they survive without you?"

"Its my destiny...it wasn't an accident that I fell down the well and met all of them...It was all meant to happen...do you understand?" He nodded and finally released me fixing the neck of my Kimono before tottaly letting go.

"Kags come home soon OK?"

"I promise," I told him holding my hand over my heart and I watched as he smiled lightly.

I then turn to my Grandpa and noticed he held only acceptance in his face.

"Kagome, I know this is part of you, and I know you are stronger than everyone of those demons," I smiled at his belief in me...if only he knew how strong those 'demons' are, "especially now."

I nodded and hugged him before finnaly turning to my mom.

"I will walk you to the well," I nodded and we walked to the well house in silence.

"Mama...I don't know if I will ever be able come back..." I let the words come freely from my mouth as I let only her know what could happen.

"I know Kagome... You are my daughter I doubt there are many who know you as well as I do...Just be safe OK? Even if you never return...I want to know you are alive for as long as the gods allow."

I smiled at her as tears fell from my eyes and I suddenly threw myself at her and she hugged me back holding back her own tears.

After a moment she released me and picked up my new black bag from its spot on the floor and, after handing it to me she passed me my swords.

"There...your ready..." I smiled as she pulled me into another hug, "Kagome, you are my one and only daughter and my oldest child, I never once doubted your destiny when you fell down the well and I knew then as much as I know now that you'd never be able to live here after being there, that you found yourself there and i had no right to stop you..." She patted my back then released me.

"Thank you Mama," I whispered then turned to the well, "don't forget me if I dont come back Mama..." I said as I jumped.

I relished in the familiar magic that engulfed me.

I felt it as my feet hit the soft ground and I opened my eyes to see the four old brick walls minus the ladder and roof that blocked the day light streaming in.

Quickly jumping out of the well I sucked in a huge breath of air, savoring the fresh air as it entered my lungs.

One word flashed through my mind as I let my eyes take in the sights, 'I am home.'

In that second I knew my mom was right, the future stopped being 'home' the day I fell down the well.

With that thought I felt for my 'family'.

I felt their aura's along with Naraku and Sesshomaru's not three miles away, 'shit!' I thought and ran towards them.

**3rd person POV**

Inuyasha dodged another blow and yelled, "Ha, you missed ya bastard!"

Naraku was about to reply when Sesshomaru (who was also fighting Naraku) said "dont be to cocky Inuyasha, for as I remember it, you were the bastard. This is just a mutated coward that deserves to die by my hand!"

Inuyasha was about to resort when Naraku laughed and before either could respond five tentacles were flying towards each other, separately.

Neither one could move in time to dodge it

Suddenly there was a flash of blue and and accompanied "Katto tsuki no tsubasa!" **(Cut lunar fang!)**

Everyone in the clearing watched as the 'flash' landed in front of them facing Naraku, she then turned slightly to the group of allies.

She had long black hair that waved to her knees with deep blue eyes, she wore a Kimono that had had no sides past the waist and thigh high leggings and elbow high gloves, all of whitch were a dark blue with white sakura petals and trim.

Everyone stared at the woman who was in front of them and, although she looked familiar no one could place her.

"Miko," everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at the girl.

"Sesshomaru," everyone then looked at the 'Miko' who replyed to the statment, "that is not my name."

Suddenly everyone knew who it was and stared at the older version of the seventeen year old Kagome.

"Kagome?" it was Sango who spoke.

"Who do you think it is? Have i changed that much?"

"Well...you aren't wearing the same cloths and now you wield two swords," she said to the girl.

"Yes, well things change, its really me Sango," the woman's voice was only a tiny bit different than the girl of their memories.

"Well...i do believe i will let you catch up...dont want to cut up a reunion...see you soon Kikyo!" she turned quickly to the rapidly vanishing Naraku and his minions.

"Coward!" 'Kagome' called after him as he disappeared.

"Kagome?" this time it was Inuyasha who spoke.

"Didn't I already go over this, Inuyasha? Plus Sesshomaru has already verified me as me," she spoke with absolutely no fear in her eyes as she glanced at Sesshomaru, which surprised all of them being the fact that even Naraku had slight fear in his eyes as he said Sesshomaru's name, let alone look at him.

"Though Miko, your scent had changed..."

"Well yeah," everyone watched as she turned to face him, "I have been gone for a long time, I would think it weird if my scent hadn't changed."

"Hnn...Miko how have you gained two moon cycles (years) within the time span of one?"

"Huh?"

"Miko, do not make me repeat myself."

"I dont know...A time diffrence...well it is possible..." she spaced out for a moment before a red ball hit her in the side sending her tumbleing.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled into the side of the now fallen woman.

"Hi Shippo..." her blue eyes softened at the little boy, "Well...i geuss we all have a lot to talk about then...Including you Sesshomaru being I also want to know how Rin is."

"Do not order this Sesshomaru!" Suddenly he was in front of her and moved for her throat.

Everyone gasped as she caught his hand and moved faster than the eye could see and held it against his back. He quickly forced his body to the left trying to slam her into a tree but she used her momentum to force him away from the tree where she then fliped his arm back and kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell he moved he so that she fell under him.

Locked under him she smirked and lifted her knees until they were against his chest and pushed with all her strength sending him flying five feet away.

Sesshomaru growled and was about to launch himself at her again when she smiled.

"I haven't had a good spar in a while..." she didn't even seem scared of the growling, pissed off demon in front of her, "oh calm down, so i said i wanted something from you...does that mean i am going alow you to choke me?"

His outraged eyes met her own and-

Similar Kimono to hers-.com/imgres?q=anime+girl+fighting+kimono&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1600&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=4kr7YPAAKyrDAM:&imgrefurl=/u/2542119/Verloren_Fortuin&docid=nJ2yBMFc25Q1UM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=600&ei=ioUvT46SFc3MiQKBg_igCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=188&vpy=151&dur=28&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=152&ty=124&sig=105378671842227970134&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=195&start=0&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0 Yes it is long...Sorry


End file.
